Michel Twobellies
Michel Twobellies is the District 9 Male whose district partner is Carter Valdez. He is not finished. He's in my second generation tributes. Michel was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Michel Twobellies Age: 17 District: 9 Gender: Male Personality: I'm incredibly independent, not daring to talk to a lot of other people because they might start bullying me. The bullying has scarred me so much that I'm actually starting to grow a shield over their words and fists. I'm a good '''boy though, very '''nice and respecting of other nationalities and districts. I don't judge anyone so I'm very accepting. The only thing I won't tolerate are bullies. Weapons: I know how to use a knife. Probably the easiest weapon to master, but dodging and deflecting with them is a skill. You throw something at me or swing a sword at me, I guarantee that I'm block it and knock it out of your hands. Sickles are also very easy for me. I learned them during training and have really become attached. If you count brute strength, then I guess you could count that as well. Backstory: I used to think that it was always good to be different. That everyone was different. However, there's apparently a difference from being a freak to being fat. Plus, on top of that, I was a freak! You don't know how bad bullying could get when just one boy starts making fun of you and then the whole district follows. It's as if he was the mayor! And coincidentally, two years ago, he actually became mayor. But this all starts when I was just a little six year old. When I was six years old, I started going through my "period" a.k.a. puberty. Well, at least it seemed like it. I started becoming bigger and my parents were astounded by my growth. I was proud, so proud that I would purposely go outside each morning, shirtless and wash my mom's car. About halfway through, a beautiful group of middle school girls would walk by. I would check them out and they would just laugh. Then, slowly over the course of the year, my stomach started getting bigger. Really big. So big that it started growing into two bellies! Instead of going shirtless outside in the morning, I would wear different layers on my walk to school, knowing that I would just be laughed at. My belly just wasn't . . . normal. I hated it! However, the layers couldn't stay down that far. When I was just about to start 4th grade when I was 9, Hubbi, the future mayor of the district, noticed me standing next to the bus stop. He was with a group of his friends, who my friend and I would always name "The Careers" because they were always in a pack and always so mean. So once he said, "Hey Twobelly!" They all followed and kept saying, "Hey Twobelly" in harmony. Now, at that time, my last name wasn't Twobellies. In fact, it was truly Tlikaliara. However, apparantly Twobellies was much better because once Hubbi became mayor, he illegally changed my last name. Hubbi was three years older than me. However, he was the biggest jerk in school. Since my school had a 6th grade in elementary school, I was stuck with him for too much time. When he named me Twobelly, he was actually walking to his job since his family was poor. Poor family. Literally, they're poor and, sadly, gave birth to Hubbi. As for Vitti and I, we stayed quiet. She didn't judge me just because I was fat. In fact, she would stickup for me and help through my times of great need. Nothing is worse than the feeling of not being cared for. In fact, if I didn't meet Vitti in 2nd grade, I would have commited suicide just to get out of this living hell. But deep down, I had deeper feelings for Vitti, wanting more to be just friends. And so when I was 16, I declared my love for her. I serenaded her with the genuine guitar. It's been in my family ever since Panem has even come together and used for good luck when it came down to love. After singing her my song, I gave her some roses, being symbolic since the rose shows beauty, but the thornes show danger. Since smiled. Her lips going from cheek to cheek before she kissed me. My heart was beating like a drum and I was disappointed when we stopped. After that, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I truly feel like we were meant to be. I was romantic to her. She was crazy for me. Neither of us gave a care about the bullies. Even after my last name was changed to Twobellies last year. She just felt more sentimental for me. I would do anything for her. Until the day came where I was reaped. Now, I have use my energy to get out of these Games. I have enough time to rest when I'm dead . . . which hopefully won't be anytime soon. As for Vitti, I can't handle having her live with all the bullies from 9. I will do anything to get back to my home. Anything I can to kiss Vitti one last time. Anything to get revenge for Hubbi. Because if I'm victory, let's see whose more powerful then. Strenghts: Being a larger boy, I'm actually pretty strong. I can easily snap someone's neck if I need to and can smack there head into crates, denting both their skull and the crate. I'm also very good a dodging. When I get my hand on a knife or sickle, you can throw or shoot anything at me and I can easily deflect it. My third strength would be my ability to''' last longer without food'. Due to having two bellies, I'm able to store more food there and then use it. Basically, I could last a while with just a few crackers. Finally, I know my '''plant identification'. After watching these Games for multiple years, it's not that hard to figure out which ones are poisonous and which ones are edible. Weaknesses: Being very . . . large, I'm not that fast of a runner. If I'm in a life or death situation, I can't handle to run faster than my current pace. Nobody's ever seen me run fast really. They've seen me try to get away from bullies, but with two bellies, I can't run that fast. I'm also a terrible swimmer as my belly tries to sink me. I can't climb, breaking even the larger branches towards the bottom. And overall, I'm not stealthy. Height: 5'11 Participated Games None Yet Trivia *His backstory is actually inspired by Romanus Twobellies in the Cirque du Freak series. Coincidentally, his last name is actually Twobellies. Category:17 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males